High School
by E-lover21
Summary: They met at a soccer game but never saw eachother after that...  until high school.   bear with this if you like it   M for safety reasons.
1. Intro

_I met him when I was five years old. I knew it was love at first sight. He was kind of short thin and tan. He had the most beautiful deep chocolate hair. And his eyes were a beautiful blue. I met him at my friends' soccer game. I knew he would be mine one day, and that day has come._

__NEWPERSON__

_I met him when I was six. Even though he was on the opposing team I knew I would grow up to love him. He was kind of short, really thin, and he had the most beautiful pale skin. He had the most beautiful blonde hair that was spiked up and his eyes, my god, his eyes were a beautiful deep blue, and whenever he was trying to get the soccer ball from me his eyes were wide and completive. We had met during a soccer game, and though that should have been it, I knew it wasn't. I knew one day I would hold him in my arms and call him mine, and that day was today._

__NEWPERSON __

_I met him at my brothers' soccer game when I was five; he was tall thing and tan. He had silver hair and cute blue eyes they reminded me of blue topaz. He was my age and he gave me a vibe. I found out his friend was playing on the opposite team as my brother, when he pointed him out, I noticed how tall his friend was. His friend was cute but not as cute as him._

__NEWPERSON__

_I met him at my soccer game when I was five. He was on the opposing team and he was such a hard ass. Since he was so tall he could easily out run me. He was tall skinny and pale. He had the most vibrant red hair and the most beautiful green eyes I ever saw, so it wasn't too hard to track him down. Halfway through the game he stopped running away from me, he let me catch up to him but he'd pass the ball to a different teammate. I knew he'd be giving me a lot of trouble. But yet, as the game ended and I watched the red disappear into the locker room, I hoped I'd see him again._

__ ENDOFPEOPLE_^-^_

Sora, Riku, Axel, and Roxas all met at the same event but after that two hour event they never saw each other again, until they started high school. Will Riku and Axel make their pact come true or will the twins shoot them down? Wait and see ;)


	2. Innocence

_Roxas and Sora walked over to their mother who wore a clearly fake smile. They looked to their father whose face didn't change emotion from a semi happy and semi proud look._

"_Crongrats rugrat! You won! Good job keeping up with that redhead." His father said ruffling Roxas' head._

"_Who was that you were talking to Sor?" Their mom asked._

"_A new friend. His name was Riku, I hope I see him again he was really nice. He said he just moved here and he came to root on his best friend and surprise him. Maybe he'll go to our school!"_

"_Sor, I'm afraid you won't see him again." Their mother said, sincerity in his voice(BTW their parents are Cloud and Leon, Leon is the father and Cloud is the mother because he carried them, yeah, MPREG is possible in this story and may or may not become a very important thing. :])._

"_But maybe he'll go to our school or we'll see him around, right?"_

"_Son, we won't be living in Twilight Town anymore. We're moving… to Destiny Islands, me and your mother got transferred."_

"_But… I don't want to leave!" Sora said almost in tears._

"_I'm sorry son." Leon, their father, said looking at Sora._

"_But Mom I just got on the soccer team!" Roxas said turning to Cloud._

"_I'm sorry." Cloud said kneeling down next to Roxas._

"_I hate you!" Roxas ran out of the stadium and waited by the car door._

_Cloud stood up, tears in his eyes, and walked out. Leon stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Cloud, Roxas didn't mean it, he was just upset."_

"_No, he did mean it. And it's okay. Come on Sor." Cloud picked up Sora and walked out, Sora kissed Cloud on the cheek._

"_I love you mommy, and I know Roxy does too." Cloud smiled at Sora's innocence and placed him by the car._

"_Mommy?" Roxas whispered, loud enough for Cloud to hear it. Cloud turned around and looked at Roxas._

"_I'm sorry mommy."_

"_It's okay little one." Roxas lifted his arms up, looking at Cloud, indicating he wanted to be picked up. Cloud smiled and picked him up, kissing the top of his head._

"_I love you mommy." Roxas cuddled into Cloud, resting his head on Clouds shoulder and fell asleep, Cloud climbed into the car trying his best not to wake Roxas. Cloud and Leon were blessed with two innocent twin sons who loved each other and Cloud and Leon, it was the only thing Cloud had ever wanted, a family. But little did Cloud know, their innocence would one day be ripped away from them, and once that happened, they wouldn't be a returning point._

Roxas looked out the window of the three story house they lived in, in Destiny Islands. He had finished packing his stuff and was now sitting in what used to be his room; he looked out and watched the rain fall from the gray-black clouded skies. Roxas hadn't been the same for a while, he went from being innocent and sweet to not-so innocent and not-so sweet, he started wearing ripped jeans, skinnies, band tees, eye liner, jewelry, etc., as did his brother Sora. Something had happened to them a few months ago and they've never been the same, their parents, Cloud and Squall (Leon) Strife-Leonhart decided to move back to their old home, Twilight Town in hopes they'll be reunited with the kids they once were. But what their parents didn't know was the extent of the damage that had been done.

Roxas stopped doing everything he loved when his innocence was taken away. His grades suffered, he stopped playing soccer, he stopped singing, hell he even stopped speaking for the most part. He didn't write, he didn't read, he didn't take pictures, he didn't draw, he didn't do anything but sit in his room or Sora's room and talk to Sora or stuffed animals. Yes, he slept with stuffed animals, he talked to them, and he carried at least one with him at all times. Which wouldn't be so weird if he wasn't 16 almost 17.

Sora stayed a bit more normal, he wore eye liner and a lot of black but he still wrote and drew, he also still played the piano, which is more than you can say for Roxas, also Sora didn't let his grades suffer, but for some reason, whatever happened to them that day, Roxas got the worst of it, which is why they were still a bit different.

Neither Roxas nor Sora had told anyone what exactly had happened, just that they were attacked. They had bruises and broken bones to prove it too, but Sora was forced to watch as they carved writing into his younger twin and as they took away his innocence. Sora knew he'd never have his twin back, which is why, when they took away his innocence, he was secretly happy he didn't have to be the happy twin, and he could share at least some of his brother's pain.

No one knew what the twins meant when they said, 'their innocence was taken' but the doctors said it was their way of coping with the fact they were attacked, but Cloud wasn't too sure, he knew the look of pain when he saw it, there was something more, something hidden, and he would find out what it was, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_So this is just a rough little thing I threw together one night when I was bored, I hadn't intended for it to be a dark romance but by the way things are going right now, I'm thinking it will be. I don't intend to reveal what exactly happened to them or what they meant by their innocence was gone anytime soon, but that may also be because I have no idea what I want it to be LOL, I know what a lot of people __**may**__ be thinking but I don't know if I want that to happen in this story, but I don't really think there's anything else that it can be, but I mean, maybe I'll think of something else :) I don't know when I'll introduce the twins to Axel and Riku, but I don't think it'll be next chapter because I think that'll just deal with Roxas and his thoughts and stuff and the chapter after that I think will be Sora's and then I was thinking of maybe doing a chapter from Axels' thoughts from the year gap and another for Riku, but then again I was also thinking of introducing them at the very end of the next chapter like saying "Roxas saw that oh so familiar red hair and immediately started to follow it, surprised when it lead him straight to his class." And then doing the same for Sora, and then having Axel be like, "Once I saw the blue eyes and blonde hair I knew it was him, he changed so much, he wasn't a little munchkin no more, he was still short, sure, but he defiantly grew up. I noticed him following me, maybe he remembers me, no that's crazy… right?" and then such and such with Riku. LOL idk yet, but I would really enjoy feedback, I didn't get any on the introduction which made me a bit sad but that's okay because I understand there wasn't a lot to comment on I guess:) but this time, I would really like reviews and favorites and feedback to help this story along:) and a special thank you to __UnderMySkittlez1819__ for being the first and only person (so far) to add High School to their favorites, that made my day :) Thanks. 3_

_With warm regards,_

_Alxis Laura._


	3. Finally back home

_Please read the thing at the end? For me? *irresistible puppy eyes,* **OKAY SO THIS IS SOOOO LATE BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT! FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE! I AM SOO SORRY! BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO READ THE THING AT THE END... PLEASE? ^-^ *AGAIN WITH THE IRRESISTIBLE PUPPY EYES***_

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

Roxas heard the shuffling of socked feet across the wooden hallways floor and a light knock on his open door. He didn't have to look up to know it was Sora; he knew from the barely-picking-my-feet-up shuffle and light knock.

"Yea?" Roxas asked, no turning away from the window.

"Can I come in? It's empty in my room." Sora said, walking into the room even though Roxas hadn't answered his question, his voice was low and pain was hidden behind it, pain only Roxas knew about.

"My room's empty too Sor." Roxas said, still not looking away from the window.

"No it's not… it has you in it." Roxas turned to look at his twin who sat down next to him. Roxas gave Sora a small smile, his smile, though small, was very, very rare. He only smiled for his brother and sometimes his mother. He, for some reason, was afraid to show the world his smile. "How are you Rox?" Sora asked looking at his younger brother. Roxas looked away and answered,

"I'm fine." He lied. The one and maybe only thing he felt guilty for was lying to his family, Sora mostly because Sora was always there for him, never leaving when Roxas had needed him the most.

"Don't lie Rox. I can see in your eyes you're not okay."

"It's just…" Roxas sighed. "It's not fair! Why us Sora? Why me and you! Why did they do that Sora? What did I ever do to them! They ruined me! I'll have these scars all over my body for the rest of my life! I won't ever be able to love anyone and even if I do they won't love me back! I'm disgusting! They'll see my scars and hate me and the scars both!" Roxas was now sobbing. Sora gently gathered Roxas in his arms and pulled him on his lap, cuddling with him and kissing the top of his head.

"Someone'll love you Rox, don't worry. It's ok. You're not disgusting, you're beautiful, and if someone has an issue with you they're retarded!" Sora said squeezing his twin a little bit. As Roxas calmed down he got sleepy, he couldn't wait till four in the morning to leave this town. He wanted to leave everything behind. As he thought he lost track of time and fell asleep in his twins lap. When Cloud woke them up at 3:40 they were cuddled together on Roxas' old carpet.

"Sor, Rox, we're leaving," Cloud said softly, shaking them.

Roxas sat up and rubbed his eyes a bit and yawned, Sora moaned and rolled over so he was now on his stomach, "Sora!" Roxas said loudly in his ear. Sora bolted up, his eyes wide open. "We're leaving."

Sora said 'oh' and grabbed his twins' hand. They walked down the stairs hand in hand and climbed into the car and cuddled together. Cloud smiled a little and placed a blanket over the twins. Less than five minutes later the twins were fast asleep.

"Oh Leon, it's not fair." Cloud said softly as his husband pulled out of the driveway. "They look like normal kids when they sleep. Why did this have to happen to them?"

"I don't know Cloud. All I know is, all we can do is be there for them." Leon said, looking in the rearview mirror at the twins.

The rest of the day went by fast and around two in the afternoon the twins woke up and stretched.

"Hey sleepy heads." Cloud said looking at them.

"Hi." Roxas said sitting back in the seat. Cloud frowned a bit but looked at Sora.

"You kids want something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure." Sora said, with a small smile. Sora's smile was much less rare; he shared it with his family but not many others. But his small smile made everyone happy; his smile could cheer anyone up.

"How about we go to a diner?" Leon asked, seeing a diner up ahead.

"That's fine by me." Roxas said quietly as he pulled out eyeliner and started to outline his eyes carefully until there was a thin outline around it. He handed Sora the mirror and eyeliner as he pulled out a brush and tried to brush his hair. Sora did the same as his twin, except he made his eye liner thicker. The reason for Sora having to use a thicker and darker coat was to make his eyes pop; Sora's eyes were a bit darker than Roxas' so it took a little more to make them pop.

When Leon finally found a parking space they all got out and walked into the diner. Sora and Roxas sat on one side of the booth as Leon and Cloud sat on the other. "So you guys feeling okay?" Cloud asked, hopeful.

"We're fine Cloud." Roxas replied, hiding his face with the menu.

That was another thing; Roxas stopped calling Cloud and Leon mom and dad when it happened. Cloud was especially hurt by this because Roxas still called him mommy and they were so close, when Roxas was younger he couldn't be separated from Cloud, he was always attached to Cloud's hip. Cloud looked down and looked at the menu on the table. Leon looked over and squeezed his hand lightly.

"What about you Sor?" Leon asked.

"I'm fine Dad." Sora put the menu down and waited for the waitress to come over,

"Good afternoon." A redhead said, his vibrant red hair was pulled into a pony tail. "I'm Reno and I'll be your waiter this afternoon, what would you like to drink?" (A/n: come on, did you really think I'd introduce them to Axel this soon ;] ok sorry, I'll stop teasing now ^-^)

"Pepsi." Cloud said.

"Root beer." Roxas said.

"Same." Sora said.

"I'll also have a Pepsi." Leon said with a small smile.

"Coming right up." Reno said with a smile as he walked away. They all sat in an awkward silence as they waited for their drinks.

"Are you boys excited to be back in Twilight Town?" Cloud asked trying to make conversation.

"Not really." "Sort of." Roxas and Sora said at the same time.

"I know when you were younger after we moved to Destiny Islands you always said you wished you were back in Twilight Town." Cloud said.

"Well we're not kids anymore Cloud. Especially not _those_ kids." Roxas said angrily. "Excuse me." He said as he slipped out of the booth and made his way to the bathroom. Sora sighed and excused himself as he went after Roxas.

"I don't get it Leon, what happened to my baby boys?" Cloud said as he started to cry. Leon hated to see Cloud cry Leon pulled Cloud into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay Cloud. Their just healing. Let them heal at their own pace." Even though Leon said it, he didn't believe it.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_So I actually like how this story is going so far and it's really easy for me to write these and I don't know why and I'm not trying to make it any certain length so if something is like really short I want to say sorry in advanced but I know as of right now I'm just going to write until I think it's the perfect place to stop. Like in my opinion, 'he didn't believe it.' Was the best place to end it here. Could I have went to the bathroom and went on with the story? Yes, but would it have ended in a better place? Maybe. So don't be surprised if you see a really short chapter and then a really long chapter because I'm almost positive it'll happen. But I'm still working on Firework, but that's why I'm writing this. I have mega writers block for firework and it's not exactly turning out how I had originally planned which is why I'm trying not to stress over this story and just writing it how it makes sense. _

_I have many stories in my head but they don't revolve around kingdom hearts so I'll be working on trying to tie it to make it on fanfiction but to be honest, I love kingdom hearts with my life but I'm getting sick of writing about the same people all the time so I will be working on tying it to something else other than kingdom hearts. I was thinking of doing an Ouran High one, but I'm not sure. Then I was thinking of Gravitation, Death Note, After School Nightmare, and Fruits Basket. But if anyone has any other ideas for a manga or something else to tie one of my stories to I'd love to hear it. It doesn't have to be video games or manga either; I think it could be about real people, right? Like movie characters right? Or people from books? Idk, I also got turned onto a new book series, My sister the Vampire. So I may __**try**__ to write a fanfiction for that, but I would really appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you would like to read :)_

_The first 5 people who comment with suggestions (weather I decide to use them or not) will get a mention in the next chapter and I'll put your screen name and link to your profile on my profile page, _

_If you read the thing at the end in your comment say… COOKIES! All caps and __**two**__ exclamation points._


	4. Blood will be shed

Sora walked into the bathroom just as he saw Roxas disappear into a stall, just before Roxas shut the door he caught it and walked in. As he slid in he shut and locked the door to the stall. He turned and looked at Roxas.

"Calling mom and dad by their names is one thing, but doing that to mom is over the line Rox!" Sora was upset with the way his brother had acted.

"Sora don't." Roxas started, Sora ignored his protests and continued anyway.

"I know what happened to you Rox, I was forced to watch. I know you're upset and hurt, so am I! But I'm not a fucking jackass to mom and dad! Just, please be nicer, at least to mom! He loves you Rox. We all do." Sora finished off softly. Roxas started crying; black eye liner was smudged under his eyes and was running down to his cheeks. Sora sighed lightly and wiped away his tears, "Roxy, please don't cry."

"I don't get it Sora. Why us? Why me? What did we do wrong? It's not fair."

"I know, but you're going to drive yourself insane trying to find the answer. Sometimes there is no real answer. Sometimes the answer is just; we were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Roxas sighed. "I guess you're right."

Sora smiled and hugged his twin, Roxas hesitantly hugged him back, it wasn't like how they had since after the accident, but it was like how they had hugged before it. They were close and Roxas had his chin on Soras shoulder.

"Hey look!" Sora said after pulling away from the hug. Roxas gave him a puzzled look to which Sora rolled his eyes and pointed to the mirror, "the scars are fading!"

Roxas looked into the mirror at the scars that he despised. "I know, but they'll always be there." He gently ran a hand along the words that were carved into his milky white skin. The words 'FAG', 'WHORE', 'SLUT', 'DISGUSTING', 'PIG', 'TWIN FUCKER' and many others were the only marks on his otherwise smooth skin. The words had traveled from his shoulders to his waist. Sometimes when he looked at them he wanted to cry and some days that's exactly what he did. He would lock himself in his room and curl up in a corner and cry. Sora noticed the look in Roxas' eyes that indicated he was going to cry again, wanting to avoid seeing his younger twin cry Sora walked over, lowered Roxas' shirt and hugged him. When they pulled apart Roxas smiled and kissed his twin on the cheek before walking to the sinks to wash off his face. As he did so Sora was just talking trying to get his twin to smile and laugh. Roxas heard the door open and noticed his twin had stopped talking. Roxas continued to dry off his face before looking at his twin with a confused look. Roxas got worried when he saw the look of terror and dread on his face, Roxas opened his mouth to speak but a voice beat him to it. Roxas froze in fear recognizing the voice. He knew that voice. There was something sinister in that voice that can't be forgotten.

"Well, well, well." The owner of that voice said smiling evilly, "if it isn't my two favorite fags Roxas and Sora."

Sora recovered first, pulling Roxas behind him, shielding his younger twin from the man who caused him so much pain. "What do you want?" Sora demanded.

This caused the man to smile wider. "Well Sora, it seems you've grown up quite a bit since the last time I saw you two." He walked up to Sora, "But I'm interested in seeing how much my Roxy grew up." With that he pushed Sora into the wall and focused his eyes on Roxas, who was backing up. "Well, hello again Roxy." The man ran his eyes up and down Roxas' slim body and licked his lips.

"Leave him alone!" Sora yelled. He tried to get up but pain surged through him, he fell back down. He moved his hand to his stomach and felt something warm and sticky. He lifted his shaky hand to examine it and saw it covered in fresh blood.

Roxas saw this and felt his eyes fill with tears, "Sora!" he yelled. He tried to run to him but the man stopped him and pushed him against the sinks ledge. "Stop it Seifer! Please!"

"Shut up Roxas!" Seifer said

"Seifer leave my brother alone you fucking ass whole!" Sora yelled.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do Sora." Seifer spat.

Roxas was petrified. He started to cry. Seifer laughed knowing he found the weakness he needed. "Don't cry Rox! I'll be fine! Don't let him see your weakness!" Sora started to get lightheaded.

"Please Seifer. My brother might be seriously injured! Please! He's bleeding! Let me go!" Roxas begged, but Seifer didn't, instead he held on tighter.

**~~~*Back with Leon and Cloudy Cloud ^-^*~~~**

"Man, they've been gone a while." Cloud said glancing at his watch. Leon checked the time as well and saw Cloud was right. They had been gone for almost half an hour. "I'll go check on the. I'm getting worried." Cloud said sliding out of the booth. As he got closer to the bathroom he heard to sound of Roxas' crying. _'Maybe I should leave them alone… Roxas seems really upset.'_ Cloud was debating whether or not he should go in when he heard a crash. He slowly walked in and saw Sora but who he didn't see was Roxas. Cloud noticed Sora was looking paler than normal and saw blood on the ground. "Sora!" Cloud ran to his son, "Are you alright?"

"Go help Roxas." Soras voice was raw and hoarse.

"Where is he Sor?"

"Last," Sora paused to take a pained breath, "stall."

Cloud nodded and knew at that moment both of his sons were in serious danger, he started to cry, "I don't know what to do! Jesus help me. LEON!" Cloud yelled hoping his lover had heard him. He didn't want to leave Sora alone but he didn't want to risk Roxas getting hurt again. He heard sobs other than his own, he regretfully left Sora and ran to the last stall, he tried to open it but it was locked. Cloud let out a sigh of frustration; he rammed the door and continued to do so until it broke. It swung open revealing his youngest son in the grips of an older blonde male.

"Let my son go!" Cloud said dangerously.

Seifer smirked, Cloud took a step forward, playing right into Seifer's trap, he smirked wider, he pulled out a knife and held it to Roxas' throat.

"Mommy!" Roxas cried helplessly.

"Stay away or I'll slit his fucking throat right in front of you!"

"Let him _GO!_"

"Did you know this is the knife that was used to carve those nasty words into his perfect marble skin? Right before we,"

"STOP IT!" Roxas yelled crying.

"Now Roxy, that's very rude. Adults are trying to talk." Seifer smirked, something evil hid behind those eyes. "You know, he looks exactly like my younger brother. My brother killed himself. He was raped and abused. It was over his dead body I swore I'd get revenge on who did that to him. And I figured, why should someone like Roxas who looks exactly like my brother live when my brother is dead?"

"But Roxas didn't do anything! He didn't touch your brother!"

"Wrong-o!" Seifer smiled a cold cruel smile, "Roxas might not have, but his friend did."

"Please Seifer! I didn't know! I promise you I didn't know!" Roxas cried.

"Oh, but you did. You knew your friend, Hayner, remember him, well anyway, you knew he liked my brother. You also knew my brother wanted nothing to do with him! So you see, you had all of the pieces and did nothing to stop it!" Seifer yelled, he gripped the knife tighter and started to move it across Roxas' throat. A loud sob ripped from Cloud's throat as he saw his son pale and close his beautiful blue shining eyes, for what might be the last time.

_**X**__o__**X**__o_

_Kay so I know this was supposed be uploaded a while ago so I'm going to upload two tonight and another sometime by the end of Friday. But like I said in a different story of mine, I twisted my ankle and I couldn't really hold my laptop and sitting up hurt because my back hurt so I just lazed around all day but I finally was able to get on my house computer to do it so:) _

_Anyway I know I am supposed to update one of my stories on Thursday but that's my birthday and I'm not sure what I'm doing I may be going out with a couple of friends so I may not be able to update on that day:)_

_So anyways, please Rate and Review and give me feedback on how you think the story is going so far :D thanks! Love you all_

_With kisses and cookies,_

_Alexis Laura._


	5. Peace

There was a loud bang, startling everyone in the room. Cloud opened his eyes and saw Seifer and Roxas on the ground. Scare, Cloud ran to Roxas, fearing the worst. Cloud heard a small moan and saw Roxas' eyes slowly flutter open.

"Roxas!" Cloud held him in his arms, holding his to his chest. Cloud ripped a part of his shirt and pressed it to the cut the knife left on Roxas' neck to stop the bleeding. Cloud cried holding his son, wondering where the shot came from Cloud looked around. He saw Leon's brunette hair turn and disappear by the sinks. He heard crying and quiet mumbling. Carefully Cloud picked up his hurt son and walked over to his other son.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked. He sounded weak. Cloud nodded, tears falling harder from his eyes. "Good; I can go in peace then." Sora said closing his dull eyes.

"No! Sora please! You can make it! I know you can! You're a strong kid! You held on this long! Please hold on!" Leon said crying, he couldn't keep strong knowing Sora was on the verge of dying.

A pale hand reached up and touched Leon's face; Leon opened his eyes and held the pale hand. Sora was wiping away his father's tears. "Daddy, are you crying? You never cry…"

"Sora, can you tell me who your mother is?" Leon asked, trying to keep Sora's brain active.

"Cloud." Sora said with a weak smile.

"What's his maiden name?"

"Cloud Strife."

"What's his name now?"

"Cloud Strife Leonhart."

"Who am I?"

"You're Leon. My daddy."

"What's my real first name?"

"Squall." Sora said giggling a bit.

"Very good. What's your brother's full name?"

"Roxas Sora Strife Leonhart." Sora giggled again. "That's a big name."

"What's your name?"

"Sora."

"Good, very good. What's your full name?"

"Sora Roxas Strife Leonhart."

"Excellent when were you born?"

"April 19th, 1996."

"Who's the older twin?"

"Me."

"By how long?"

"Two minutes and thirty seconds. Daddy, I'm tired."

"Just a few more questions." Sora just nodded trying to keep his eyes open. After ten or twelve more questions the ambulance finally came, they took Sora and Roxas in separate ambulances which meant Cloud and Leon had to split up. Cloud quickly kissed Leon before getting into the ambulance that held Sora Leon waved quickly before rushing to the ambulance with Roxas.

"Will they be okay?" Leon asked looked at his hands that were holding Roxas'.

"Roxas should be, but with Sora… we're afraid he may not make it. He lost a lot of blood."

"I'll give him mine." A weak voice said. They looked down at Roxas.

"You can't."

"I have to dad. Sora needs me. It's my turn now. He would do it if it were me, plus my blood will be better and his body has a higher chance of accepting it since we're identical twins and we have the same blood type.

Leon sighed. "Alright, fine. If you really want to do this, I have no room to oppose."

Roxas nodded quickly and relaxed on the stretcher and shut his eyes. He felt a little calmer knowing Seifer had been caught, and most likely behind bars by now.


End file.
